One Piece couples
by Dragons'Lady911
Summary: A story of multiple one shots about multiple pairings . There will be LEMONS & SPOILERS & LOTS OF WEIRD PAIRINGS , you have been warned . Unfortunately I don't take requests , but if you are lucky enough you will find your favorite couple here.
1. Smoker x Hina

**Fifteen minutes of love**

 _A/N: Hey Everybody! This story contains spoilers of the latest chapters, so if you are not a manga reader, please skip this chapter . (Unless you want to spoil it for yourself)._

"We are escorting the Nefertari Family to Marie Jois safely at any cost." Spoke the pink haired Rear Admiral. "This mission will be accomplished no matter what happens." Continued Hina as she spoke firmly to her soldiers.

"Yes Ma'am" replied the powerful soldiers in unison.

Vivi smiled at the enthusiastic bunch of Marine soldiers front of her. "Hina-san" spoke Vivi softly, "Thank you so much "she continued with a smile. At first, she didn't think Hina is a nice person, but the more she dealt with her, the more she recognized she is being tough as part of her job. Vivi respected her dedication & strength.

"Don't mention it , princess . " replied Hina as she shifted her gaze from the soldiers to the blue haired royalty. "It is my job." Continued the Rear Admiral with a ghost of a smile.

The journey was peaceful & subtle, except for couple of Sea Kings trying to attack the ship. Of course, dealing with those gigantic monsters with no problem for neither the Marines nor the royal guards.

"Rear Admiral-san" saluted one of the soldiers as he addressed Hina.

"What is it? "Asked Hina with boredom lingering in her tone.

"We are almost at Marie Jois, two more hours and we will be there." Continued the soldier. Hina only nodded in response, and gestured for him to go inform the rest of the crew.

As the ship landed at the port of the Holy Land, Hina led the royal family to where the meeting place would be. She could feel the tension in the air; every Marine in this land was tense, no one knows what would happen any second. Hina sighed quietly.

"Your Majesty this is the room where the meeting will be held." Spoke Hina firmly to King Cobra, who only nodded in response.

Once the doors were opened , a huge crowd was seen and Hina peered through the room ; servants where placing coffee on the table , kings and queen were already seated , high ranked Marine officers were scattered all over the room. Hina's heart raced when her eyes laid on him.

Smoker leaned casually against one of the huge room's wall, smoke ascending from his two cigars, looking bored yet alert. Tashigi stood beside him with tense features, she was taking being a Marine too seriously, or that's what Hina thought.

"Hina-san" Vivi's voice brought Hina back to the real world "Father & I will sit here." Continued the princess.

"Yes princess." Answered Hina.

The chairs the royal family chose were on a far corner of the room, it was not possible for Smoker to see her from this place. Hina sighed in disappointment.

Once the meeting started, Hina stood quietly behind the Alabasta royals, with Jango & Fullbody standing next to her. She began to wonder in her own thoughts; how long it has been since the last time she saw Smoker, a year maybe, she couldn't remember. All she wanted was to talk to him and let him know how much she missed him and been worried sick about him. Hina knew how strong Smoker was, but she couldn't help feel worried about him. She was falling for her friend, she was sure she was, and she certainly didn't like it.

The sound of chairs being pushed against the porcelain floor interrupted Hina's trail of thoughts. She looked at Fullbody with confused eyes, "It is a break" replied Fullbody quietly.

Hina led the royal family to the garden, where the break was; the garden was vast with many coffee tables placed all over.

"Hina-san, the break will last for an hour, why don't you take a break too?" offered the princess politely.

"But princess, I have to keep an eye on you & your father in case anything happened." Answered Hina firmly.

"We will be alright , don't worry." Replied the princess with a smile " You can have a half an hour then ." continued the princess .

"Princess I am fine plus I don't need this much time for a break." Replied Hina.

"Fifteen minutes then. Please Hina-san , you have been working so hard , you need some time off , and I assure you father & I will be fine for those fifteen minutes." Said Vivi with a polite smile.

"Fine then, I'll go." Replied Hina with a sigh. "Jango , Fullbody keep your eyes on the royal family till I come back." Ordered Hina her subordinates.

Hina went to look for Smoker before these fifteen minutes would be over. "Looking for someone "a deep voice spoke behind her.

She turned her head to find Smoker standing behind her, the mere sight of him standing so close to her made her heart skip a beat.

"I was looking for you." Replied Hina with a smile.

Smoker closed the gap between them "Here I am" he spoke with a deep tone as his eyes rested on her exposed cleavage.

Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks , Hina took a step back before speaking "Why are you here?" her voice was a bit shaky .

"The Headquarters sent me to secure the meeting." Answered Smoker shifting his eyes from her cleavage to her face. "And you?" he continued.

"I was assigned to protect the Alabasta family during their journey to Marie Jois, and of course during the meeting as well. "Answered Hina.

She didn't want to talk to him about work, she wanted to hug him and kiss him passionately, but this was no way to happen. Both of them were on a mission, and screwing it up would cost them everything.

A hand crawling slowly on her waist brought her back to reality. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I missed you."He replied quietly.

She tried to escape his firm grip around her waist, but she failed. She sighed briefly before speaking "Smoker-kun, we are on a mission here if anyone saw us , we will be punished." She tried to reason with him.

"I don't care" his answer was fast. Smoker never was careless about his missions or about his job as a whole, but this time he didn't care. He missed her and he wanted to be with her even for just a little while.

Hina felt week at the knees, being so close to him was all she wanted, and his persistent hands were draining her fighting will. For once she wanted not to fight back; for once she wanted to surrender.

She cupped his face between her hands and grabbed him slowly towards her, and before she could think clearly about her actions, Smoker smashed his lips against hers.

She moaned softly at the impact and soon buried her hands in his white hair, savoring his taste, a taste she missed for so long.

Smoker kept one of his hands around her waist as the other traveled up a little, just enough for his thumb to caress the side of her breast. She moaned again and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

"Smoker-san" a soft familiar voice interrupted their passionate moment.

Smoker broke the kiss and gasped a little before responding "What is it Tashigi?" he spoke angrily.

"I… I brought you the coffee you wanted." Tashigi spoke shyly to her boss.

Smoker stared at her for a moment before remembering that he actually sent her to get him some coffee when the break hour started.

"Oh… Thanks." Replied Smoker and took the cup from her.

"I have to go now, my break time is over." Said Hina as she tried to fix herself.

"So soon already?" asked Smoker with a disappointed tone, he wanted to pick up where the left off.

"Yes I only had fifteen minute." Replied Hina with a sigh.

"Ummm… I just learned that the meeting will last for three days, so I did a reservation at the hotel for you Smoker-san." Spoke Tashigi softly.

"That's great." Replied Smoker before shifting his gaze towards Hina "I suppose you are staying as well." He continued.

"Definitely I am." Answered Hina happily before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

Vivi smiled as she saw Hina came back "How was your break?" she asked with a smile.

"It was fine , princess, thank you." Replied Hina as firmly as she could.

Vivi smiled and turned to whisper to Igram "I need you to know where Vice Admiral Smoker would be staying those three days, and make a reservation for Hina-san at the same hotel." She whispered with a smile while Igram only nodded with a confused look all over his face.

A/N: Here is the first chapter: D It was a bit longer than I planned since it has been a while since I wrote one shots, a while since I wrote anything at all, actually. I hope my writing wasn't affected by the long break I took from writing . Anyway , I hope you enjoyed as much as I did . Reviews will be appreciated much.


	2. Doflamingo x Monet

_Obedience_

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update I'd been busy with work, but I'll try updating as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Pairing: Doflamingo x Monet**

 **Warning: Explicit scenes.**

* * *

Her slender fingers ran through the wanted posters gracefully, her eyes peered at the hideous faces; faces that were of great importance to her upcoming mission.

Monet was devoted to her work; her missions were always held perfectly, none she had failed in accomplishing. She stiffened when she remembered that her boss, personally, assigned her to this mission.

She respected him and looked up to him, to her; he was not only her captain and her king, but her savior. When she was so close to death, he saved her life and gave her a family; a dream she always longed for.

Monet admired his ambition and believed his dream; Doflamingo was strong enough to get everything he wanted, or she believed so at least. She smiled and shook her head at the memory of her first meeting with Doflamingo , she now needed to focus on the pile of posters that was scattered all over her desk , there was no way she would ever let him down.

The room's door opened and soft footsteps approached Monet, startling her "Waka-sama" her soft toned voice echoed like a sweet melody in his ears.

Ever since the day he saved her, Doflamingo treated her differently from all the other women of his crew, he liked her loyalty and her obedience and, most certainly, her looks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His deep voice sent goose bumps all over Monet's body.

"It is alright, I was busy focusing on those posters I didn't hear you come in." replied Monet with a faint blush, she wasn't used to her master being alone with her. It rarely happened, but she deeply cherished those moments.

"I wanted to discuss your next mission." Spoke Doflamingo in a serious tone as he moved his mighty body closer to her, sitting on the couch next to her. Monet felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the gap between with was closed. He sat so close to her, his cologne teased her nose, making her eager to bury her nose in his neck and inhale his scent completely. She cleared her throat to stop her trail of wild thoughts "Yes Young Master." She finally managed to say.

"It is not an ordinary mission, Monet" spoke the blond noble. "I want to keep an eye on Ceaser , I want to know his every single move , so I need people I can trust to be on Punk Hazard with him." He shifted his look from the window to the green haired beauty sitting next to him.

"That's why I chose Vergo and you to go." continued Doflamingo quietly.

Monet smiled gently at her master "Thank you Young Master." She replied softly.

"You know how much I trust you Monet" said Doflamingo as his thumb caressed her cheek gently; she blushed slightly at the sudden contact. "Don't you dare let me down Monet" continued the blond king in firm words, tightening his grip around her cheeks.

"Yes Young Master, don't you worry." Replied Monet softly, her soft tone igniting Doflamingo's insides; he craved her.

"Good" replied the tanned man with his firm hands around her cheeks. He pulled her face closer to his, making the green haired beauty blush. He licked his lips and smiled widely at her, and before Monet could fully understand the gestures, he smashed his lips against hers.

Monet moaned seductively at the kiss, making him eager to taste her more. His tongue brushed softly at her lips asking for a permission to explore the insides of her mouth; permission she granted by parting her petal-like lips for him.

Once inside her mouth, Doflamingo sucked harshly on her tongue, forcing a loud moan out of Monet. "That was so damn good." Spoke Doflamingo huskily as he broke the kiss for air. He took his coat off and closed the gap between them and leaned for another kiss, only to find Monet is as eager as he is.

Monet lied on the couch with the mighty frame of her captain on top of her, as he was kissing her feverishly. She tangled her fingers in his blond locks and shifted his head to her neck, he took her gesture as an approval to use his lips in exploring the sensitive spots of her neck, making her moans louder with every kiss.

The warmth of his body was lost as he got off her and sat on the couch "Not here" he whispered with a wide grin. Doflamingo slipped his arms under her body and carried her in a bride style. Monet locked her hands around his thick neck and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. He laid her on the bed with him on top of her with their lips still sealed together.

She pushed him off her gently and gasped for air before taking her green strapless shirt off, exposing her full breasts. Doflamingo smiled widely at the show displayed in front of him and took his shirt off, leaving Monet with a hungry look in her eyes as she stared at his well-toned torso.

He lied on top of her once more, rubbing his toned chest against her soft breasts, erecting her nipples and earning a series of moans from her. "You like it." He spoke mischievously to her ear and Monet nodded shyly in response.

The immense teasing sent both of them to the edge of their limits; hot kisses and vigorous caressing were no longer enough to satisfy their hunger.

Doflamingo got off Monet as he traced soft kisses over her breasts and stomach, he sat on his knees and unzipped his pants in front of Monet, who licked her lips while watching. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion, releasing his long hardened member.

He got closer to Monet and positioned himself on top of her breasts with his member squeezed between her ample breasts. He pushed the head of his male organ on her lips and ordered firmly "Suck."

Monet licked her lips and nodded slightly, too enthralled to speak, and took him in her mouth.

Doflaminfgo groaned as she used her breasts to massage the sides of his shaft while sucking him vigorously.

He slid a hand under her white skirt and into her panties to massage her damp entrance, earning a soft moan from her. He took his hand out of her panties and licked his fingers "You taste so sweet" said the blond king making Monet's breath go erratic.

Feeling himself close to climax, Doflamingo grabbed Monet by her hair and pulled himself ut of her mouth "That's enough" he spoke firmly to the turned on woman who wanted to continue sucking on him.

He got off her upper body and lied on the bed next to her "Time to get you naked." He said with an evil grin on his face. He kissed her lips passionately as his hands took her skirt and panties off, revealing her wet, pulsating entrance.

"Oh! Someone is really turned on." He said slyly.

He sat in front of her and pulled her towards him, spreading her legs apart and placing them over his shoulders. Monet blushed at being so exposed and open to him.

He licked on her womanhood gently as both his hands massaged her breasts, making Monet moan softly; a moan he did not like.

He started to suck harshly on her womanhood and used on of his hands fingers to explore her tight entrance as the other pinched a nipple, forcing a series of loud moans out of the green haired lady.

Doflamingo grinned evilly at her loud pleasure voices and positioned himself between her legs, and before Monet could calm herself, he pushed himself deeply into her, gaining a scream out of her.

"That's my whore" he said in lustful tone and started to thrust himself maniacally in and out of her, leaving Monet's head spin with pleasure.

It was not her first time to sleep with Doflamingo , but this time was definitely the best so far. He never liked normal intercourse, he was always into extreme things; things Monet loved. She loved how twisted and damaged he is, not only in bed but in every aspect of his life. She thought it added to his charisma and charm, and oh she was so charmed by this crazy warlord.

"Turn over" he ordered huskily as he pulled out of her and spanked her. Monet moaned briefly before obeying her master "Yes master "she replied weakly and got on all four.

He slammed into her a series of times before making her climax first, and with one final thrust, he climaxed and released himself inside of her.

They crashed on the mattress, panting heavily, their minds still foggy from the immense pleasure they experienced.

As she her body started to get back to normal, Monet got out of bed "Where are you going?" a deep voice asked from behind her. "I'll go get your clothes Young Master." Answered Monet softly. She was used to Doflamingo leaving her room immediately after their love-making was over.

"No it is alright. I'll stay here tonight, if you don't mind of course." Replied the tanned warlord with a wide grin.

Monet smiled at him "Of course I don't mind." _This is definitely the best time_ thought Monet to herself and cuddled next to him.

* * *

"I need you to perish with everything." Said Doflamingo coldly to the woman he cared about. He didn't want to lose her but his goal came above all other things, even her. It did ache his heart to say those words, but he managed to push the pain away. Feelings would get in his way , or so he believed.

"Yes Young Master." Replied Monet, as obedient as ever.

Her reply ached his heart even more; how could her ever ask her to do such a thing . He cared for her , he loved her, but he is damaged nature made him care about his goal more than her , more than any other.

He was damaged to the core and he knew it , Monet knew it, but there was no turning back now even if it meant losing the ones he loved. He sat quietly and waited for the transponder snail signal to disappear, marking the death of his once and only love.


	3. Benn x Alvida

_**The Schibukai Celebration**_

 **Hello Everyone ! It has been soooooooo long since I updated , really sorry for this but work has been consuming me . Anyway , this multi-pairing story will feature a new pairing every chapter , yet I might repeat a pairing if I found the right scene for it again . Some pairings are so out of the ordinary , so if you are not a fan of such pairings please skip some chapters . There will be no yaoi/yuri and no requests either, and some chapters might not be appropriate to everyone . Anyway , I hope you enjoy it**

The cold night's breeze flew through the bar's wodden door , clashing into the hotness and noise of the drunk pirates lingering around the place; some were heavily drunk that they forgot where were they , others lustfully grabbed the waitresses who worked there.

The scene was horrible to a certain green eyed female pirate , who watched in boredom the ridiculous show in front of her . Alvida sighed and rolled her eyes to the nosiy little group of pirates who celebrated her _ally_ becoming a Warlord .

 _How did he even become a Warlord!_ Thought Alvida _How was he even an apprentice on Roger's ship along with Shanks!_ She continued to think as she watched the red haired Yonko celebrating his friend.

"Mind if I join you?" spoke a deep voice , disturbing Alvida's flow of ideas .

She raised her head to where the voice came from "Not at all " she said in her usual sultury voice as she smiled.

There was just one man in Shanks' crew whom she admired , Benn Beckman . The man was wise and charismatic , spoke only when necessary , and his words were never wrong , something that captured her heart on their first meeting.

Benn's mighty body sat beside her , blocking the cold breeze coming from the door next to her. She shifted her attention to her new source of warmth . She watched carefully as Benn grabbed a cigarette and a lighter.

"So why are you in Buggy's crew?" asked the muscular man as he blew the smoke from his thin lips.

"Business I guess" replied Alvida casually as she closed the gap between them , she was enjoying the warmth she was getting from his huge body.

"Oh ! " exclaimed Benn "That's a clever answer." He continued with a sarcastic smile.

Benn was never intersted in women as the other crew members were, but Alvida was making him a bit curious about her. He found her beautiful of course but her mystery was what drawn him into her.

"Were you expecting a different answer" she almost whispered to him in a tempting tone. She knew she was slightly drunk and the alcohol was now taking control over her actions , yet she didn't try to stop herself.

She placed her hand over his firm thigh "I am not his woman or anything , that lame clown is not even my type." She continued with her whispers . "I prefer someone who is wise and quiet" she spoke seductively as she shifted her hand to his now heaving chest.

Benn knew she was attracted to him , but so was he . _We can blame it on the alcohol later._ Thought the pirate to himself . He was not the type of men who would take advantage of a drunk woman , or blame actions on alcohol , but Alvida was really seducing him.

He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him so their faces were too close "Never thought you & Buggy would be lovers . " he whispered to her.

She smiled seductively and bit her lower lip before pulling his face closer for a kiss. Benn was a bit surprised when her lips smashed his . He licked her lips gently and she parted her lips for his tongue to explore her mouth fully.

His hands were now on her thighs feeling the smooth skin under the rim of her blck dress , as her hands ran through his silver hair. Alvida closed the gap even more so her soft breasts were squeezed against Benn's toned chest , a wave of heat ran through their spines as they deepend the kiss.

Benn was savoring her taste as he ran his hands a bit higher , he could feel lust taking over his senses.

Alvida moaned slightly as she felt Benn's hands moving up her body. She was never attracted to a man like she was to Benn. On their first meeting two days ago on this island , Alvida could tell why Shanks chose this man to join his crew. The more she spoke to him and spent time with him , the more she could feel herself attracted to him.

Benn was always the hard to get type of a guy when it came to relationships; on his journey , Benn never met a woman who was worthy of his attention , and on meeting Buggy for the first time in a while , he could tell Alvida was different than others he mwt. Her strong aura and beauty pulled him to her , like a siren song.

None of them thought things would develop so quickly to this current situation , was it the alcohol ? Maybe , yet neither of them cared now. All they wanted was , for once , enjoy not thinking too much about their decisions.

"Oi Benn" spoke the drunk Shanks as hiccups interrupted his speech. Benn broke the kiss hastly when he heard his captain's voice calling him. He turned his head and saw a really drunk Shanks rocking like a pendulum.

"Y..Yes" replied Benn in a calm tone as he moved his hands away from Alvida's thighs , who sighed in disappintment.

"We are leaving now." Continued the drunk captain "You waisted your time sitting at this stupid table on a dark corner , what were you doing anyway ?" asked Shanks in a frustrated tone " You skipped on heck of party,man." Continued Shanks , as Benn sighed in relief knowing his captain was too drunk to notice what he did.

Alvida watched the red haired Yonko walking away from his first mate , blabbing random speech. "Leaving already." Spoke Alvida with a pout on her lips.

"Looks like it." Replied Benn casually to her. "It was nice meeting you Alvida." He continued with a teasing smile.

Alvida laughed briefly before she replied " Will we meet again?" she asked with a sincere tone.

"Maybe" answered Benn "This ocean is vast , you never know who or what you might encounter." Continued the tall man as he fixed his clothes.

He turned towards her and lifted her face so he can look directly into her eyes "You are a strong woman , Alvida" he said quietly , she smiled seductively at him . "You better be careful then , we might meet in a battle." She replied sarcastically.

Benn smiled at her and kissed her cheek before turning to his yelling captain.

Alvida's eyes followed him till he walked out of the bar , sighing as she placed her fingers over her lips , remembering their brief moment of passion.

"Come on red nose , the party is over." She said casually to Buggy , who turned red from anger , as she walked out of the bar too.

A/N: I know it is not perfect , but I had this idea of these two as a couple , and putting it into words was not easy , since not much is known about them , and they never R&R , and I hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
